Who You Are
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Aida's mom's been dead since she was 13,almost 4 years. Her,her stepdad,and half sister decide to move to Ipswitch,her mothers hometown. What happens when Reid's dad realizes his connection with her and what she can do? TylerXOC.
1. Aidabelle Renee Moon

**Hello!**

**This is my first covenant story and I say now that I only update when insiration strikes.**

**I love reviews and the like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do however, own Aida and her stepdad, Roy. As well as the memory and life od her mother, Sarah.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

She walked the empty halls of Spencer Academy with her room key and map in her right hand, a duffle bag on her shoulder, and a rolling suitcase in her left hand. She stopped and stared blankly at the map, not knowing whether to go straight or turn. Just then, the bell rang and she was pulled away from confusion by a stampede of people, pushing their way past her. She shoved the key in her back pocket just so she wouldn't drop it.

Fighting her way against the crowd, she made her way to the side of the hall and looked at the map again. Room 214 was cicrled. She glanced at her surroundings. Realizing her room was on the next floor up, she jumped back into the mainstream and started sprinting up the stairs. Soon she reached her floor and took a rest at the top. Only a few students remained running to their next class. A few too man apparently because only two seconds after she reached the top, she was pushed back down again.

Feeling herself tumble, she winced, closing her eyes, only to find she wasn't falling. Her clear blue eyes opened to see a blonde guy with a cocky grin holding her up by her forearm. She let out a deep breath of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding. He pulled her back up and let go of her arm, holding out a hand.

"Reid Garwin." He said confidently.

She grabbed his hand and shook it, "Aidabella Renee Moon."

"A simple 'Aidabella Moon' would have done the trick." He tilted his head to the side.

"Actually, I'd rather you call me Aida. It's more... symplistic...,as you might put it." She said thoughtfully.

"Ok, Aida..." He said, as if testing it out. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here? I don't think I've seen you her before. "

"Yeah, I'm a transfer. I was just trying to find my room when you nearly knocked me down a flight of stairs." Aida commented sarcastically.

"Would you like me to help you find it?" Reid asked with a small smile on his face.

"_Would you like me to help you find it?" _Came a mimicking voice behing her, "God Reid, do you ever stop flirting with the new girls?"

"Shut up Pogue. I'm just trying to be polite!" Another guy, this one with long, shaggy hair, came from behind her on the steps.

"She does kinda resemble a lost puppy dog..." The second one said. "Pogue Parry."

"Are there anymore of you? 'Cause I'd really rather get the intros done now rather then do a good possibly 12 more later." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey guys." Another voice came from a few feet behind her. "Caleb Danvers." It said as a guy with short black hair walked and stopped to face her. "And the one coming now is Tyler Simms."

"We just call him baby boy." Reid said, absent-mindedly.

"So..." Pogue said impatiently. She offered only a questioning look. "Your name. You still haven't told the rest of us your name."

"Ahh, that's right." She said with a smile, holding out her hand again. "Aidabella Renee Moon." Each young man shook her hand.

Pogue looked at Reid curiously, "Why the full name?"

"God only knows." He whispered back. "Just call her Aida."

"Sorry, old habits die hard. But you see, now I feel out numbered because there are four of you, who all seem to know each other, and one of me. Not only am I singled out as the 'girl' but I'm the new one at that."

"Don't worry, they'll forget your new in no time at all." The one named Caleb assured her. "Now what was it you were gonna help her with Reid?"

"I fear that I've become lost. Well... not lost. I just can't find my room is all." She sighed.

"Let me see" Tyler reached for the paper in her hands. She smiled and let him take it. He seemed like the shy type. She'd almost forgotted he was there. "214? Thats just around the corner. Come on." She and the rest of the guys followed. Sure enough, he led her straight to her door. She grinned and pulled the key from out of her back pocket, unlocked the door and walked in. The room looked empty except for two beds, two small dressers, two desks and a few nightstands.

"Looks like you got the room all to yourself." Pogue commented.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Reid asked as if her manners were way out of wack.

"Would you like to come in? I think your probably really late for class."

"She's right. I'm gonna go guys." Tyler said, turning around and walking away.

The rest followed in suit after saying goodbye. Their departure left her with the hefty task of getting the rest of her bags from the car and unpacking.

When she finally finished the task, she stood in the center of the room, sighed, and collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Of course, the moment she hit the bed, there was a knock on the door. She graoned and got up.

When she opened the door she saw Tyler. "Hey! What's up?"

"Just got done with swimming practice. The guys wanted to know if you'd want to go to Nicky's with us." He had a shy half-smile and a hopefull glint in his eyes.

"Mhm, the _guys _wanted to know." She teased. "Yeah, I'll go." She laughed.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight."

"I have a car." She countered.

"He'll be here for you at eight." Reid said with the same cocky smirk she was wearing, "It's 7:15 so if you wanted to get ready you'd better start now."

"I said I have a car."

"But you don't know where it is." Tyler pointed out, pushing Reid towards what was probably their dorm.

"Ok, I'll see you at eight then." She smiled even wider, "Goodbye Tyler." She said, shutting the door and screaming into her pillow. "Yes!"

Nicky's didn't sound like the type of place to get to dressed up so she just took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a halter top.

Not long after, there was the knock again. Her smile returned with an extra side of glee. Aida wasn't sure why she was so happy. True, Tyler was cute, but there was just something...else about him.

She sprinted to the door with her bag and opened it. "Hey Tyler!" But she didn't see Tyler at her door. Instead she saw Caleb and Pogue. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's waiting out front in the car. We figured we'd come get you since we have to go get Kate and Sarah too." Caleb said casually.

"We going or not?" Pogue said impatiently.

"Alright," She said, closing and locking the door behind her, "I'm ready, lets go."

Soon all seven of them were in Tyler's car. "So, Tyler, you never did tell me what this place was."

"It's just a bar." He looked down at her, beside him in the front seat. "We go there to eat, play pool-"

"Oh and lets not forget the fights over random crap with Aaron." Kate said, half kidding and half bitter.

"Did you get your stuff unpacked?" Tyler asked, changing the subject.

"Yep." Aida shortly. "All is in it's right place."

"Ha!" Reid scoffed. "You just wait. Petty soon it'll be a disaster area and you'll find you forgot half your stuff."

"Just because your unorganized doesn't mean everyone is Reid." Tyler defended.

"Shut up baby boy. Your sides a mess too."

"I never said it wasn't."

"God! Why dont the two of you just get married?" Pogue said, clearly irritated.

"I'm not gay. Maybe it's his sexual preference, but I just don't go to that camp." Reid said disgusted.

"You know what-" Tyler started.

"Both of you shut up. We're here." Caleb said, opening the door.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there is chapter one. I hope you liked it! R&R if you will and hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you soon.**

**Uru**


	2. Nicky's

**Hi there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do however, own Aida and her stepdad, Roy and her half-sister, Kylie. As well as the memory and life of her mother, Sarah.**

**Reviews!!!!:**

**Peril of Hope: Yeah, Ithat last part was just a little lightbulb moment. You know, "That would be awsome!!!"**

**ShadowWolfDagger: Let me say, I LOVE wolves. My grandpa has a wolf. Her name is Shashona and she pretty much loves me. Haha! Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Sure, I'll make a bio as soon as Im done answering reviews. : )**

**CarlyJo: I updated as fast as I could!!!**

**Kayden-Sparks: Much thanks for the comments and kudos!**

**A rose by anyother name715...: I like it alot myself! Could you offer a shorter name perhaps. Thats awfully drawn out.**

**_Aida's Bio:_**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: February 14, 1990**

**Hair: Blonde; long and wavy. (Often in a ponytail)**

**Eyes: Blue; change with mood.**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Personality: Optimistic. Extroverted. Aida is very intuitive, stubborn,sarcastic, tempermental, passionate, outgoing, loving, carefree, sweet, playful (in a teasing manner), posessive, and hurt very easily. **

**Hobbies: She's a writer, singer, reads, and dances on those special family get togethers : ), but never anywhere else. She also love to swim (but not compete), and she loves to act.**

**Family Situation: Her mom died when she was thirteen. She never met her real dad but her mom, Sarah Moon, married Roy when she was two. He adopted her and then her mom had another daughter, Kylie, when Aida was 7 (Making Kylie 9(her b-day is May 18, 1997)). They decided it was time for a move so they bought a house in Ipswitch, her mom's hometown (in December of the same year as Caleb's accendsion (sp?)) **

**How's that for bio?!?! I know, it sucks... Enough of this!**

**Story:**

* * *

_"Both of you shut up. We're here." Caleb said, opening the door._

Tyler parked the car and they all got out. Aida stood awkwardly at the front of the car, not quite sure of what to do. Reid walked by slowly, "Why are you just standing there? You look lost again."

"Well, it's not like I know this town, let alone a tenth of the people in it!" She snapped.

"Ok! Geez, you were normal this morning." He said walking away quickly.

She stood there, thinking about how she might have just fucked up a perfectly wonderful night when Tyler walked up to her and grabbed her hand, walking her towards the building. "Dont worry about Reid. He's just got this habit of making people feel like shit at least once a day." He smiled down at her.

When they got inside, they found Caleb, Sarah, and Kate at a table, while Reid and Pogue were already at the pool tables. She stared at them, amazed. Tyler stared at her, questioningly. "Last time I played pool," She yelled above the music, "I hit the ball off the table and knocked someone out."

He smiled, trying to resist the urge to laugh. "Want me to teach you?"

"What?" She couldnt here him.

He leaned in and asked into her ear (eww...), "Would you like me to teach you?"

She laughed and shook her head as he pulled back, "Not particularly, no! I'll probably end up hurting you too!"

He just shook his head and dragged her over there. "Ok, you hold it like this." He showed her and she nodded, pretending to understand.

"No baby boy, that's all wrong." Reid said, pushing him out of the way.

"What the hell do you care Reid?" Tyler asked, irrated.

Aida watched the two tare into each other again and walked over to the table where they saw Caleb, Sarah and Kate. "Done with your pool lesson already?" Caleb joked.

"Ha!" She scoffed, "If only! No, Reid decided to butt in so you can probably guess what they're doing right now."

"What's gotten into him lately?" Sarah asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I thought it was you Reid couldn't stand Caleb" Kate laughed.

"I don't think we have to worry about a fight with Aaron tonight." Pogue came up behind her, "They have enough problems with each other to worry about the ones they have with him."

"What is there problem?" Sarah asked in amazement, watching Reid get in Tyler's face.

"Alright Caleb, time to break it up." Pogue said, walking towards the two. Caleb folowed in suit.

"What the hell is going on with you Reid?" Caleb asked, grabbing the younger ones arm and pulling him aside. "You were getting along this afternoon."

"It's nothing man. I'm just sick of being the only one without shit." He said, gritting his teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, I still don't have a car and now that Aida's here I'm gonna be the only single one." He said as if it was obvious.

"We just met Aida. Her heads probably still spinning from the move. I doubt she likes anyone just yet." Caleb countered. "Besides, she's not your type either." He said turning around.

"What do you mean 'not my type'?"

"I mean, you guys are too much alike. You'd rip each others heads off."

"True" Reid sighed.

"No more fights." Caleb said before leaving to check on Tyler who was freaking out about Reid to Pogue.

* * *

Not long after the small fight, they were back in the car, Aida sitting in the front again. "What do you guys wanna do?" 

"Its still pretty early." Sarah commented.

"Aida, who did you move here with?" Kate questioned, making small talk.

"My dad and little sister." She replied. Seeing that they wanted further explanation she continued, "My sister, Kylie, is nine."

"Can we meet them?" Sarah asked.

Tyler looked at her and she sighed, "I guess it'd be ok. It's not that late; they should both still be awake."

"Where do they live?" Tyler asked her. She told him where to go and it didn't take long to reach the townhouse.

Tyler pulled into the driveway and they got out. She walked up the cobblestone walkway and to the door, the other right behind her. Aida opened the door with her key and walked in, "Dad?" she called.

"Hey!" A smiling man walked into the entryway. "Did you miss us already or did you forget something?" He said hugging her, not noticing the others.

"Aida!" A girl with long black hair ran in and hugged her as soon as her dad let go. "I thought you wouldn't be back till the weekend!"

"Who are your friends?" the man asked.

"Thats why I'm here." She said laughing, "They wanted to meet you guys. Come on in." She waved the inside.

"I'm Roy." He said, shaking there hands.

"And I'm Kylie," The girl said with a smile.

She introduced them to her friends and went into the living room. "She doesn't look anything like you Mr. Seranona" Sarah said politely.

"Did she not tell you? I'm her stepdadand Kylie is her halfsister. I met her mom when she was pregnant with Aida and she'd just moved from here to New York. We got married when Aida was two." Roy explained.

"She never mentioned that." Pogue said, curious.

"Well, I never met my biological father and he's been here since before I can remember so I just don't find it necessary to tell everyone." She said shrugging.

"How sweet." Kate said quietly.

"Kylie, it's getting late. Why don't you go up to bed." Roy said kindly.

She looked about to complain then stopped, "Alright." She said, standing and walking slowly out and up the stairs.

"We should be going." Aida said with a yawn. "I'll see you guys on Saturday." She said, giving him one last hug.

"Bye Roy." Some of them said as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Not much there but I did update. Thats a plus right? Brownie points so they say. R&R please!!**

**Uru**


	3. Tyler's Theory

**Hi there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do however, own Aida and her stepdad, Roy and her half-sister, Kylie. As well as the memory and life of her mother, Sarah.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for my long leave of absence. It wasn't fair to you readers and I feel bad. My problem is that I have to figure out what I want to happen then woring on getting it there is easy...**

**My ratings improved!!**

**Reviews:**

**Othspnluver: I love it when people are happy with simple update...lol. Which ending line? "Im not gay" or Both of you shut up"? A few people liked Reeds snazzy little comment.**

**Gizmossidekick: I'm gald you like it. You sound like my choir teacher... everyday I hear him say "That's awsome...!" It HILARIOUS!!!**

**Kayden-sparks: Yes, the plot has thickened like pudding. Not really that thick but still... Reid is a jealous asshole!!! I didn't mean for it to be that bad... oops...**

**Alex: The bio was no problem. I get the nicknames. My friends and I are into Anime and other Japanese things. They call me Urufu, or Uru for short, and that means wolf. **

**CarlyJo: I just spent 10 minutes skimming chapter 2 looking for why I'm getting reviews with the word assension in them! LOL!! I feel like an idiot! Roy? Thats a coincidence!**

**lfjsfosdgfosngdsf****: I'm just gonna call you...Fluffy! Ok Fluffy, what in the hell do you mean??? Rear admiral! LOL!!**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tyler knocked on Aida's door but no oneanswered. An uneasy thought crossed his mind. Caleb and Pogue had been feeling a new Power in the area and couldn't figure out what it was. What if, by befriending Aida, they put her in danger? He opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Aida?" No one answered but he heard a scuffling noise around the corner. What he saw made him freeze. Aida stood, eyes wide and black as night; her desk moving across the room. "No way!" He whispered disbelieveingly.

Her eyes changed back quickly and she turned to him, "Tyler! What are you doing here?!"

"Why didn't you say anything Aida? You should've-"

"You can't tell anyone!" She rushed up to him, grabbing his shoulders, cold fear in her eyes. "You have no idea how hard it's been to not let anyone find out!"

"Wait, no one knows? No one else?"

"Exactly! Well, mom knew and Dad and Kylie do, but thats it. Please don't tell!" he pleaded.

He grabbed her hands tried to explain, "Your not alone, Aida. Me and the guys, we have the Power too."

For a moment, she seemed calm, but she looked at him worriedly again, "Still, promise you won't tell them."

He thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok."

"What are you two up to?" Pogue asked as the other three entered through the open door.

Aida turned quickly with a large smile, hiding her previous worry. "Not much, I was just gonna go down to the studio, do you want to come?"

"What studio?" Reid asked confused.

"The school has recording and dance studios. I figured I go down and get some recording in." The others nodded and followed her.

**&!&!&!&!**

Aida sat at the paino in the recording studio while the others watched behind the glass. Reid's dad burst through the door behind the boys and they all turned to look at him except Aida.

"I didn't even know this place exsisted..." He paused and looked around.

"Neither did we." Poguestated simply. "What's up?"

"Me and the others have been sensing a new-"

"Power, we know." Tyler said quickly, turning back.

"Figures..." Mr. Garwen, "Who is that your here with?" He looked through the glass, "She looks familiar..."

Aida began playing the piano in a soft melody. Soon she broke into a hum and eventually, she started singing.

_Every action outways every word_

_The way you look at me disregards all that you say_

_When everything reminds me of you,_

_We're just one step closer_

_Every thought left unexpressed_

_Every empty moment leaves room for distrust_

_When I'm left alone, confused and lost, my trust you lack_

_We've taken two steps back_

_So what comes next_

_Where do we go from here_

_When all the good we had_

_Is slowly turning to bad_

_Tell me love, what comes next_

_Just know that I loved you_

_The time we shared was never a waste to me_

_But now it's best we go our seperate ways_

_Because neither of us can take the pain_

_And as much as I'll miss your trusting embrace_

_I can't stand it any longer_

_So what comes next_

_Where do we go from here_

_When all the good we had_

_Is slowly turning to bad_

_Where do we go from here_

_When all the good we had _

_is slowly turning to bad_

_All the good has turned to bad_

She ended agian with a slow meloncholy melody and hit the last note on the piano with an inaudible sigh. The guy running the soundbotth gave her a thumbs up and she gave him a bright smile before leaving. She walked out to join the boys.

"Uh...Dad," Reid began, "This is a new friend of ours we met about a week ago."

Mr. Garwen had a puzzled look on his face, he knew that song she played and he'd seen her before...

"Hi" Aida stuck out her hand for him to shake, clearly in a very bubbly mood. "Aida Moon."She fought against the urge to say her whole name.

"Moon?" He asked, remembering the name vividly.

"Yes" She rolled her eyes, "Weirdest last name ever, but it wasn't my choice was it?" She laughed brightly. She saw the look of shock on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I think I may have known a relative of yours." He said quietly. "I'm Mr. Garwen, Reid's father. Did you right that song?"

"Nice to meet you. It was probably my mom you knew, she wrote the song actually." Her expression lightening again. "She lived here before I was born. Her name was Sarah."

Mr. Garwen froze, "Sarah?" He looked disbelieving, "Yeah, that was her. Is she in town now?"

Aida averted her eyes, "Actually, she died not long ago. My step-dad moved me and my little sister here." The others watched awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard, she was a very unique woman." He said quickly, not knowing what to make of her, "I'd better go." He said, turning to leave.

"Hey, we gotta get to the swim meet. You wanna come?" Caleb asked looking at his watch.

"Sure." She said, confused about what the older man had been saying.

Tyler held her back as the others left. "Aida, I think I may know who your real father is."

"What?" She chuckled nervously. "If your suggesting it's Mr. Garwen, your crazy! He's married and I'm a year younger than Reid!"

"No he isn't. Reid's mom died after he was born and I've heard he fell in love again after that." He said, gripping her shoulders. "It explains how you have the Power and...you kinda look and act alot alike..." He finished.

She knew she couldn't defy his logic, "Can we just forget about it right now? It's not like I can just go up to him and say 'Hey! I think I'm your long lost daughter from your love affair with Sarah Moon.'" Tyler laughed at her statement. "It's not funny!"

He was serious again, "Did you see the look on his face? I think he figured it out already."

"It doesn't matter, if we don't get going now, your gonna be late." She urged him out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I FINALLY updated. Again, I'm sorry. Happy almost Halloween!!! I'm gonna be a Vampire Mistress!! Ok, so tell me now if you want anything so I can update faster. It works better when I know what I want to do, but I dont, so I ask yuo for ideas...**

**If you have a myspace and want to add me, there is a link to mine on my profile. You should be able to add me without dilemma and users over 18 cant see my profile. If you want to add me and it says you need my last name, just message me and I'll give it to you.**


	4. Quality Alone Time

**Hi there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do however, own Aida and her stepdad, Roy and her half-sister, Kylie. As well as the memory and life of her mother, Sarah.**

**A/N: Im doing better with the update thing! i have so many stories its ridiculous!**

**Alex: Thanks for the support **

**Taylor5795: It was actually a song I wrote called Good to Bad. Im really glad you liked it I'm glad you love the story too!**

**OnlyAVampire...: I'm too lazy to write the rest of you name... lol! Ahh! I wonder if it'll seem so much like it in a few chapters...**

**Bridget: That was serriously the longest review??? I've seen alot of ones where the OC was Calebs sis so I decided to switch it up a bit...**

**Nightstar521: Yeah, that was my bad. I pretty much did that during the night and didnt catch it...II'll correct it in this chapter though!**

**othspnluver: Everybody loves the gay comment!!! I think I'll let him find out in the next chapter or two. next time Mr. Garwin finds out I think... Alone time will happen here. hopefully you like the bit of fluff...**

**Carlyjo: I always have weird moods... I think, during that alone time, he'll convince her to- just read and find out! lol! Oh! and you misspelled chapter! lol! JK! **

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Aida walked boldly up to Tyler and Reids door and knocked. The door opened and Reid stood in the doorway with his eyebrows raised. "Hey Aida, what's up?"

"Is Tyler here?" She asked patiently.

"Yeah. TYLER!" He shouted over his shoulder, "AIDA WANTS YOU!"

Tyler stumbled into view and took Reid's place, "Yeah?"he had grin on his face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to the park or something." She held her bag under harm, nervous suddenly. "Seeing as how it's a nice day and I dont think Either of us have anythingto do. Am I wrong?"

"No, I'm free." He looked behind him for a moment. "Hold on one sec." He dissapeared for a moment before returning and shutting the door behind him.

**ZZZZZZZ**

"So, are you still convinced I'm a Garwin." She asked quietly, walking beside Tyler, mere yards from the beach at the park.

"Are you still denying that you are?" He slightly pushed her over to the snack bar. "What flavor ice cream do you want?" He ased, pulling out his wallet.

"Peanutbutter Chocolate." She sighed as he denied her attempt to hand the guy money for her own. "Show me the D.N.A. test that proves it."

"I don't need it. You have the... you know, and that proves it enough. I know you saw his face when you mentioned your mom." They walked back to the path, ice cream in hand.

"Ok, so I admit it, I'm probably his daughter." She licked the dripps from her cone. "But it's best to let it lie. Do you know how akward it would be for me and Ried, not to mention me and my family."

"Maybe, but what if theres some sort of reprecussion? I can't research it by myself, the others have to be there to and then I would have to tell them. Let's face it, they're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Well...fine! I can see your not gonna let this go! I'll...talk to Mr. Garwin."

"Thank you." He smiled triumphantly. "Hey, you wanna rollerblade?"

"Sure!"

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

"I'm not very good at this." She warned as she stood up from the bench.

"That's ok, I'll help you." He laughed, grabbing her arm.

Praising the lord that the ice cream was long gone and no longer a distraction, she clutched his wrist. "I going to fall."

"No, you won't." He said confidently but then thought a second. "Well, you probably will, but I'll catch you." He promised.

"Yeah-huh" She said sarcastically. They started down the sidewalk.

Tyler saw a family crossiong the sidewwalk ahead of them and pushed her to turn, She lost her balance and fell, taking him with her. He landed on top her and he heard a low goan of discomfort below him. He roll off her and onto the cement beside her.

"You call that a catch?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, you caught me." He chuckled and watched intently as she partially sat up and leaned over him.

"Yeah, and your heavy as hell" She smirked only inches above him. Without thinking, he pulled her head down the rest of the way and brought her into a kiss. She returned it without skipping a beat but soon pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I think I may have a bump on my head from when your ass fell on me just now. Damn concrete!" She cursed as he felt the back of her head for the bump, which it didn't take long to find, and decided she needed ice because she had a cuncussion.

* * *

**A/N: There is your update! Quality alone time must always end up in disater for her. It's my rule! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review please!!!**

**Patienceless**


	5. bets and the Goodolderbro syndrom

**Hi there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do however, own Aida and her stepdad, Roy and her half-sister, Kylie. As well as the memory and life of her mother, Sarah.**

**A/N: It seems there is a bit of confusion. Aida is REID'S sister, not Tylers. I don't do incest stories. I repeat, she is a Garwin, not a Simms, and she is "dating" Tyler, not Reid. NO INCEST!**

**Story:

* * *

**

Aida stood in front of the door of the Garwin home. It was a considerably large size, like most of the boys' houses.

She looked back at Tyler who was in the driveway, leaning agains the hood of the Hummer. He nodded his head, prompting her to ring the doorbell.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pressing her finger to the button.

It was a few moments before the door finally onpened to reviel exactly the person she expected: Mr. Garwin. It was more than obvious she was not the person he'd expected.

She cleared her throat, "Mr. Garwin, I'm sure you remember me. I'm Aida-"

"Yes, I remember you." He spoke quickly. "Please, call me Joseph."

"Um...Joseph," She looked back at Tyler who gave her a reasurring nod.

"I know why your here." Joseph said, quietly. Come on in. It's gonna take a while, it's a long story and I want to know how much you know."

Aida nodded her head and walked through the door. He led her into the livingroom and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. "How much do you know?" He asked her.

"The way I see it, after your wife died, you met my mother. Whether you were actually in love with her or not, isn't for me to say. Either way, she left. I'm guessing she found out what you were and got scared. I know she didn't find out she was pregnant with me until after she left, but soon after she did find out, she met dad- well, Roy. Eventually they got married and my sister, Kylie, was born."

"And now she's dead." Joseph finished. "I did love her." He said quietly. "When I told her what I was." He stopped short in thought. "It hurt." He looked bac at her. "How do you know anyways?"

"It seems the men of the family aren't alone in this." Aida stood. "It wasn't as long a story as you thought."

"You knew more than I thought you would." He said with a light chuckle.

"This is really akward." She stared at her feet.

"I understand that this...Roy is already your father figure. I don't want to get in the way of that." He assured her.

"As wonderful of a father Roy is, and as much as I love him, I'd be lying if I said I never felt I was missing something. I told him a long time ago I'd want to find you someday, he understand." She smiled weakly.

"I don't understand." Joseph looked at her, confused.

"I want to get to know you. To know where I come from. To know my ancestors. Understand what _I _am, more." She explained.

"I see." He returned her smile. "In that case, our family is very old fashioned, if you don't mind, I'd rather you call me..."

"Dad." She laughed. "It's not that hard of a word to squeaze out."

"Yes, I would prefer you called me dad."

"That's fine." She assured him. "So, _dad_, how do you suggest we tell Reid?"

"I think that'd be more of my problem." His smile disappeared. "But lets not dwell on that. You've kept Tyler waiting outside for quite a while. Why don't you go and invite him in while I see if I can get ahold of Reid?"

Ava nodded her head. It wasn't quite as akward as she'd thought it would be. He was a very easy going person, she'd observed.

She reached the front door and opened it. "Tyler, come on in." She called. He strode from the Hummer to the door.

"How did it go." He asked sympathetically.

"Not as bad as I thought... Reid'll be worse." She stared at the ground as she walked.

Tyler chuckled, "Considering the fact that when he first saw you, he had the 'I'd tap that' look on his face, yeah, he'll be alot worse."

"God that's gross!" She shoved him but he laughed and started trying to poke her in the stomach.

"Reid said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes." Joseph appeared in the door to the kitchen. He smiled,as if knowing something.

"What?" Aida asked, dodgeing his attempts and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing." He shook his head, still smiling. "Tyler,"

As if in the military, Tyler starightened up and wiated for him to finish. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Why don't you stop flirting and go see if you can call Caleb and Pogue away from their ever exciting lives for a small meeting here. I'm sure they'll want to know you've been hiding the fact that Aida has the Power." Hearing this, Tyler went still. "Don't worry, they'll figure that out on their own, I won't say a word." With that, Tyler nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I think I want to change my name." Aida mused as Joseph explained some of their family's past.

"Excuse me?" He hadn't quite registered what shed said. "Aidabella is a perfectly good name."

"No!" She laughed. "My last name."

"Moon to Garwin?" He turned aorund to face her, the spitting image of her mother, aside from the blonde hair she'd inherited from him, obviously.

"Yeah, I think she really felt guilty about leaving you in the later years. She never told anyone you now." She lightly touched the frame of a potrait that was apparently her great-great grandmother. "I wouldn't really like a part of the family, without the name."

Somehow, she knew it would mean a lot to him. She was obviously pretty perceptive, something neither Sarah nor him had been.

"Shouldn't you talk to Roy about all this? He is your gaurdian." He asked.

"Roy has always wanted whatever made me happy. This is the whole reason he moved us here. He'd hoped I'd be able to meet and get to now my real father. Something he never got to do. He was adopted also."

The doorbell rang again. "That'll be the others." They began heading back downstairs.

The first thing they saw was Tyler speaking to them. Obviously explaining everything before Caleb kicked his ass for not telling him sooner.

"Ha! I knew it!" Pogue laughed as Caleb placed a five dollar bill in his hand.

"You knew?!" Reid looked shocked.

"I had a theory." Pogue defended.

They looked up, hearing the steps creak as Joseph and Ava returned downstirs. At the sight of her, Reid looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, cringing at the paleness of his face.

"You have no idea! The thoughts that have been running through his head these last few days!" Pogue laughed.

"Boys, we have an addition to discuss. We have to figure out what's going on." Joseph reprimanded.

Having no idea what they were talking about only minutes after the disussion began, Aida went to explore the property. She found a pond with a few large boulders at it's edge and sat on one.

Not long after, Reid sat down beside her. "I guess I have to be the responsible older brother now." He said, grudgingly.

"You don't have to be." She looked up from the water.

"Trust me, it's like an insticnt... or a disease, in this town. I'm sure it's more of a disease."

"So you've just found out that you have a sister about a year younger than you, and now you've caught the 'Good older brother syndrom'" She chuckled. "I don't by it. Three days ago you were hitting on me..."

"Yeah, never bring that up again. Never." He warned. "So what's going on with Tyler?"

Aida couldn't stifle her laugh. She stood and jumped off the rock. "You are such a freak." She rolled her eyes. "You know you don't really care."

"Not now at least." He remained. "But just watch, sooner or later something life threatening is gonna happen and land you in the hospital. Then you'll be thanking the god of big brothers that I was sent to kick that things ass."

"Don't get cocky, that's when people get hurt. You'll be the one in the hospital."

"You wanna put a bet on that?" Reid asked from his perch on the boulder.

"Yeah." She said challengingly. "Forty bucks."

"Done." They shook on it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so maybe not quite so akward as I would have liked it, but my imagination is on strike, just like those Broadway writers. But then again, I think thats over... Anyways, Reid isn't gonna become the perfect brother over night, at least I hope he doesn't... one would think he'd been possessed by an angel... And we all know that could never happen, dont we?**

**Kiku**


	6. Thanksgiving Gone Awry

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but people you don't recognize.**

**Hey guys! I'm making up a new plot since i forgot the old one.**

**Story:**

Aida sat at the counter in Tyler's parent's kitchen watching awkwardly as the mothers of the group fumbled to start Thanksgiving dinner. It was the first gathering she'd been to that every surviving member of the families would be attending. Roy and Kylie had turned down their invitation, saying that she needed time to get to know her family better.

Caleb's mom had insisted that she help them make dinner but they hadn't handed her anything yet. She knew she was the outsider among the remaining parents. To them she was the scar on the Garwin name and she'd only been an official Garwin for a month or so.

Arms wrapped around her and she smiled. "Hows it going?" Tyler asked.

"They pretty much all seem ready to bite my head off.." I winced.

"There not used to you yet. Get in there and make them like you. They like that kind of thing." He advised, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He let go of her and walked back to the living room.

She took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Tylers mom. "Mrs. Simms, I'll shuck the corn. That way you can start with the stuffing." She tried sounding as confident as possible.

Her scowl softened into a partial smile. "Okay, hun. Just put the husks in the garbage can as you go." She moved from that part of the counter to the island in the center of the kitchen.

Calebs mom grinned at her approvingly as Mrs. Simms spoke to her. "You know, I think she may be a good impression on our boys."

"Aida, is it?" Pogue's mom appeared beside her.

"Yea." I easily pulled husk after husk from the corn cobs.

"I met your mother once." She recalled. "She seemed like a very sweet person."

"Thank you Mrs. Perry." I smiled in spite of myself. Of course Tyler was right when it came to these women. He'd known them all of his life.

"Welcome to the family." She walked back to her own station.

A few hours later Evelyn had booted her out of the kitchen and told her to hang out with the boys.

"I told you." Tyler boasted when she walked out of the kitchen still laughing.

"It really is my wife you have to get through to." Mr. Simms commented from the poker table. "After that, It's smooth sailing."

"I feel bad for yah, sis." Reid said, still staring at the tv. "She's mean." Tyler threw a pillow at him.

Thunder clapped loudly outside. Aida looked out the window. "It was sunny an hour ago..." I stared at the ominous clouds that had come in so quickly. A shiver went down her spine and a peircing pain hit her head.

She winced and reached for her forhead. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked. She looked around and noticed everyone in the room staring at her.

"Just a slight headache." She brushed it off. Her stomach lurched and she doubled over.

Tyler and Joseph were at her side in an instant. She whimpered into Tylers shoulder as her stomach cramped again, like knives. The men all stood, staring in confusion and worry. She looked up at the mirror on the wall and saw a women wearing a crimson Elizabethan dress and a vengful look. She held an ancient dagger stained with blood.

Aida gasped then everything went black.

When she woke again she was laying on the couch. When he noticed her move, Reid moved from the chair he sat at to the floor beside her.

"You ok, sis?" He asked. It was odd to hear him call her 'sis' in such a worried tone. He usaully only called her that when he was joking around.

"The woman..." She muttered, remembering her image vividly in her mind.

"She's awake!" Evelyn called to the others from the living room door.

"What woman?" Reid asked, ignoring everyone as they entered the room.

"She had... black hair. She was in a red dress and she had the dagger..." Aida listed them off one by one.

"Dagger?" Pogue's dad asked silently.

"It was covered in her blood. And my blood." She didn't know how she knew. "But not the same. It couldn't be the same."

Everyone looked confused at her last statement.

"In a dream?" Joseph asked her.

She shook her head. "Before... In the mirror."

The older men looked horrified at this. "We need to call a meeting." Tyler's dad said quickly.

"The foods done." Evelyn spoke up. "Why don't we eat first."

"This is important Evelyn." He argued.

"Look at how pale her face is and tell me that she isn't just as important." Evelyn challenged with a glare.

"She's right." Joseph said, helping Aida stand. "We need to get some food into her, then we'll all go for a meeting."

**A/N: Okay, there's an update guys. Sorry I bailed out on yah. Hopefully this new story line will make up for it.**

**Review PLEASE! It would mean tons to me!**

**Kiku**


	7. Elizabeth's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise from the movie don't belong to me.**

**A/N: I absolutely adore you guys for sticking with me despite my lack of timely updates! THANK YOU! I owe you all so much! I hope you dont hate me!**

**Story:**

Aida stared at the floor, chewing nervously on her finger nails as she waited for the fathers to return from their meeting. The pain had not returned to her since before the horribly stressed Thanksgiving dinner.

The boys sat with her, also in silence. Reid was on her left. He seemed jumpy at every movement, seemingly trying to protect her from whatever had hurt her in the first place. Tyler sat on her right, gripping her hand, with his eyes on her all the time. They weren't pressing, they were gentle and calming.

Pogue leaned in a door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. His face was cold and annoyed. He was very tired of these life risking situations. Caleb slouched in an armchair with his elbows on his knees, a glare on his face, and his eyes taking in everyone elses status.

"Can someone say something?" Aida mumbled, practically driven mad by their behavior. Tyler offered a small smile but didn't open his mouth. "Does anyone know anything about that woman?"

"Aida, it was a dream." Pogue muttered forcibly.

"It was _not_ a dream!" She countered. "I know what I saw. Just because you didn't see her, doesn't mean she wasn't there."

"She doesn't exist." Pogue said, seemingly trying to convince himself. "You've been learning about our history, it was probably just a nightmare from you imagination."

"That doesn't explain why she was in pain." Reid grunted a reminder.

"She exists." Caleb sat straight again. "Well, exist_ed_ at least. Why else would your fathers have acted like that. They know something they aren't telling us." He looked trully bothered by this.

"They'll tell us." Aida said confidently.

"They're afraid. Only Joseph will want to say anything, and the others will force him to keep quiet." Pogue came further into the room.

"Trust me, they'll tell us." She looked at his face with determination.

"I think I know them a little better than you."

"Pogue Perry," She sighed irritably. "I don't know how, but I am absolutely postive that they're going to _tell us_."

"Oh really?" He challenged.

The rest of the boys stared in shock at the two's behavior. In reality, Pogue was angry because he had pictured what Chase had done to Katie about a million times since Aida had first mumbled about the woman in the mirror.

"Yes, really. Tyler's dad is going to walk in and ask to speak with Caleb privately, but Reid will object and all of us will end up in a heated arguement about who deserved to know. In the end, they'll tell us what is going on." She said, honestly having know idea how she could be so confident about such a small sense.

"Caleb, can I speak to you?" Tyler's dad appeared in the doorway and Aida froze.

Pure terror spread through her. How could she have guessed? The boys looked almost as shocked as she felt.

"Caleb? Privately?"

"No." Reid said standing. "If you know something, then we all need to know."

"Reid-"

"You at least need to tell Aida and you know she'll tell Tyler and I and Caleb will tell Pogue. Just give it up, sir."

"Reid," The man growled again.

"Mr. Simms, the last thing we need is a fight and I want to know what's going on with me. Who did I see?" Aida politely.

"Caleb, come here."

"Sorry, sir, I'm gonna have to agree with Reid on this one."

"Look, this is me we're dealing with. This is my life, not Calebs. And if you won't tell us, or at least me, then I'll go to Dad." Aida stood, courage taking hold of her. "I don't want you guys arguing." She sighed. "I won't let you. I won't let me be right."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler's dad asked with an edge to his voice.

Aida's gaze sank to the floor and Tyler spoke up for her. "She got this premonition of what was going to happen just before you walked in and well... so far it's been right."

"You had a vision?" Mr. Simms asked, eyes wide.

"Not a vision... More like a notion or a feeling or... I don't know." She whispered, feeling very small and out of control.

"They'll turn into visions." The old man muttered. "Let me get the others."

He returned a few moments later with the rest of the families- women included- and stared at Aida with a suspicious gaze. "You all know of Goodey Pope's continuation of the fifth line." He stated as a reminder. "Their son married a woman named Elizabeth Valdon. He kept his powers a secret from her, knowing she would leave if she ever found out. less than a year after their marraige, she concieved. One day, near the very end of her pregnancy, she caught Pope doing a little witchcraft.

Knowing what her child would then be, she took a knife and plunged it into her stomach. The child was missed by a stroke of luck, however, and Pope healed her. He threatened to kill her should she ever tell anyone what he and the child were. She wouldn't be so easily silenced though. She went to the church and asked the clergymen there to help her. They agreed and smuggled her out of Ipswitch that very night."

"Legend has it," Joseph continued. "that she married again a few years later and gave birth to another son and it descended from there." Joseph sighed heavily.

"So... what I saw..."

"Was your ancestor." Mr. Perry finished.

"I'm related to the fifth line?" They nodded. "But you said they were bad people... betrayers..." She tried to grasp it.

Evelyn stepped forward and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand. "Did you listen? You aren't _from_ the fifth line. Just a very distant cousin. You aren't one of them."

Reid moved in closer as well. "It's alright." He promised. "It's just one more step to you knowing who you are."

"The only question is why now? Why is she getting visions and premonitions now?" Caleb asked, a look of concetration on his face.

"I changed my mind." Aida said, standing up. "I don't want to know anymore. I gotta get home anyway."

"It's late, I don't want you driving through this storm. Why don't you just stay the night here." Mrs Simms offered, a worried look on her face. "All of you, as a matter of fact. We have plenty of rooms for you all."

Aida nodded. Tyler took her hand and pulled her out of the crowded room. "You can have my bed. My room is the least creepy." He smiled at her.

It made her feel better to not have to see a look of pitty on his face. "Only if you promise to stay with me."

His grin widened."What kind of host would I be if I didn't?"

"A terrible one." She laughed. "But someone will sleep on cushions so our parents don't murder each others child." I reminded.

"I will, of course." He said in a voice that told her not to push the matter.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

**A/N: So there you go. I'll try to be faster but I'm going on vacation in about a week and I'm not sure if the beach house I'm staying in has internet so.... sorry if it doesn't...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update again before I go if I get at least a couple of them...**

**Kiku**


	8. Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry everyone! The rest of the chapters for this story will be posted today as well. **

**Story:**

That night, Aida dreamt of Elizabeth. She woke screaming; unable to speak she was in so much terror. Tyler sat holding her until she stopped shaking.

The next morning, Aida sat at the table staring blankly at her plate full of food with dark circles around her eyes.

"Eat." Joseph insisted, but Aida didn't hear him.

"It is your duty." Elizabeth whispered in her ear, unbeknownst to anyone else. "You must pay in blood, as I did."

Aida tried to ignore her, she tried to reach for her fork, but a force held her down. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked helplessly at her plate.

"You must not dawdle!" The woman shouted urgently.

"I don't know what you want!" Aida snapped, looking up to the woman, but seeing nothing. She collapsed into tears, pushing her food out of the way and laying her head on the cool table.

She felt a hand on her back and she heard Tyler whispering in her ear, though she couldn't understand a word of it.

It went on like this for week. Elizabeth was with Aida wherever she went. She entered her dreams, repeating what had happened hundreds of years ago for Aida to see and the young girl always awoke screaming.

"This is unhealthy." She heard Reid whisper to the other boys. "She hasn't slept in a week and when she does her screams wake up the entire dorm!"

"We know Reid, but there's nothing we can do. There isn't anything about this in the book." Caleb said, irritated. "I'd like to help her as much as you, but only she can get herself out of this one."

"That's right." Elizabeth appeared beside her. "All you has to do is destroy him."

"Who?" Aida asked, frustrated, closing the door to the living room.

"Your cousin." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "I only do this to you because it is urgent. You must destroy Chase before he destroys you." Her face turned soft.

"He's gone, they've already destroyed him." Aida remembered, confused.

"Someone with that much power could never be destroyed that quickly. Only one who shares his blood can accomplish what Caleb set out to do." She looked down. "He'll be here soon, now that you know." She stepped forward and placed a hand on Aida cheek. "You are so beautiful. Your mother is very proud of you. She asked me to tell you that…"

"Mom?" Aida asked in shock.

"Yes, she also said she likes Tyler. I do as well so don't mess this one up." Elizabeth smiled. "Good luck." With that, she disappeared once more.

"Chase." Aida said to herself.

"What about him?" Pogue's voice came from behind her.

"Nothing." She said quietly, sighing.

**A/N: So there it is! There's prolly only two chapters left…**

**Review please!!!**

**Kiku**


	9. The return

**A/N: Second to last one guys!!! Are you ready??**

**Story:**

Aida lay in her bed silently at 2:37 a.m. Elizabeth had left her alone now, but still she couldn't sleep.

She'd decided to stay spend the weekend with Roy and Kylie since she wasn't sure how much longer she'd have with them.

She heard a crash downstairs and quickly sat up. When she didn't hear another noise, she became curious.

As she made her way down the hallway to the stairs, she peaked in Roy's room. Satisfied that he was ok, she went across the hall to Kylies. She opened the door, expecting to see her there, but saw and empty bed instead.

Aida tensed slightly but thought perhaps it had been Kylie who'd made the noise. She continued downstairs.

When she turned into the kitchen, she froze. Kylie was there alright, but she was floating in a dead trance next to a tall, dark haired man that she could only assume was Chase.

"That's right." Elizabeth whispered in her ear.

"Let her go." Aida told him warningly.

"Oh Aida, my long lost cousin." He smirked. "So lovely to meet you."

"Let her go." Aida said again anger tearing through her.

"This is Kylie I presume." He carried on.

"Don't let him hurt her." An urgent and very familiar voice came from beside her. Aida looked in the direction and saw her mother staring at Chase in fear and hatred.

"Is the family with us, then?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Show yourselves then." A light radiated from his hand, hitting the two women.

When it finally receded Chase was grinning. "This is quite a family reunion." He observed.

"You are not my family!" Elizabeth hissed, disgusted.

"Oh Grandmother, how could you speak to like that?"

"Let's get this over with then." Aida called his attention back to her.

"As you wish, my dear cousin." He began to draw his energy.

"Not here." She stopped him. "Let's go to my corner this time: the Garwin Homestead." She paused. "Two hours."

"Alright.." He pondered. "Why deny a last request… But little one comes with me." He said, grabbing Kylie and disappearing.

Aida sucked in her breath sharply.

"Get her back." Her mother pleaded.

Elizabeth grabbed Aida's shoulders. "We can't help you with this. We would, but it's against the rules…"

"There's rules?" Aida asked, in a hard voice. "It doesn't seem like it."

****

Aida pulled up in the long since empty lot.

Chase stood in the middle of the field, Kylie near behind him. "Your late Garwin. You had me worried. I was about to come get you."

"Don't you worry about me." She said, her voice cold. "Worry about yourself." Chase let out a laugh and she used this distraction to build her energy and through it at him.

He flew back and hit the ground leave the dirt torn up. Aida used her power to move Kylie to the edge of the forest.

Chase stood again with a sneer on his face. "How dare you?!" He shouted, charging towards her.

She threw herself into the air and landed behind him, sending another attack his way. He turned around just in time and blocked it.

It repelled back towards her and she wasn't fast enough. She flew through the air, hitting a tree trunk a few hundred feet back. Chase was in front of her in an instant. "You're not cut out for this." He said, grabbing her and throwing her back onto the field.

She land face first and groaned in pain. All she could picture was Kylie in her trance, slowly dying, Aida was sure.

She pushed herself back up and turned around. She closed her eyes, relaxing herself and taking in all the energy around her that she could. "Let's keep this short." She whispered, opening her eyes when she felt she had enough.

"Meditation won't help you." Chase said cruelly.

With a single breath, Aida released her energy. She watched as Chase was swept over. She saw his life leaving him, only suspended by her energy. When it all ran out she closed her eyes again and collapsed.

**A/N: No more Chase. I know, short and pretty lame but I hate battle scenes….**

**Review!**

**Kiku**


	10. Freedom

**A/N: Last one. It's short, but It's the end… It's been Amazing working with you all and I'm so sorry you had to put up with me being so.. yah know.. xP**

**Story:**

Tyler and Reid sat on either side of Aida in the hospital. Roy was with Kylie, satisfied that the elder was being taken care of.

Aida smiled slightly, her eyes still closed. "She's gone." She said.

"You mean him?" Reid asked, a confused look on his face.

"Him too." She nodded opening her eyes.

"She means Elizabeth." Tyler reminded Reid.

"Is she awake?" Joseph asked, entering the room.

Aida opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Mom's here"

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"She wants to talk to you." As Aida said this, Sarah appeared next to the older man.

"Sarah?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Hello, Joseph. I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. It wasn't fair."

"No, it wasn't." He gawked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You know why." She smiled. "I want you to take care of her, she has a lot in store for her and she needs your guidance more than anyone else's."

"Of course." Joseph nodded sharply. He paused for a moment. "I never stopped loving you, Sarah."

"I know." She grinned. "Goodbye."

"What about you?" He asked quickly.

"What do you think?" She chuckled.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

Aida laughed. "That's mom for yah."

"I remember her…" Reid said quietly. "She was weird…"

"Hey!" Aida slapped his arm.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Clearly I was just trying to this over with.. haha oh well, maybe one day I'll fix it.. NO PROMISES!**

**Review please!**

**Kiku**


End file.
